Peggster Saves the Day
by 2020FailedTheVibeCheck
Summary: (blame my friend for the title) This story is dedicated to my friend, IHopeThatYouBurrn, she's a Peggy lover. When the Schuyler home in Albany is invaded when Philip is away, what will they do when they realize they left the baby?


**So, after seeing a couple posts on Pinterest (shocker) I thought, "Peggy did this, I haven't seen any stories on it. I'll do it"... So i am… (I'm so weird, I'm sorry, my account name has a point ya know)**

**Aside from that, there are videos on yt that are basically people taking tours of the Schuyler Mansion in Albany, New York. I found it on google maps as well, and the property is very small, I was kinda shocked, although I'm sure they cut it down to build roads and such. But I pieced together the layout and put it in the story, so if everything seems crowded together, that's because it is irl.**

**Sorry about the long author's note, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

With Alexander away at war, and John away on business, Peggy's sisters found themselves spending a lot of time with them.

One afternoon, the sisters were having tea, "Peggy, do share your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" Peggy asked snapping her gaze away from the window.

"Peggy, come, John will be back within a week and he will steal our Angelica." Eliza whined. "The least you could do is share your thoughts on her baby's name!"

Right. Angelica had announced her pregnancy over dinner weeks ago, before her father had left for Saratoga to try and repair the burnt remains of their summer home. A few years before the city had burned, luckily, no one was home, but the family did have to spend the scorching summer in Albany.

"Cathrine after Mama for a girl?" Angelica asked.

"Eventually, I'd hate to see you waste your only daughters name on something you don't want her named in the first place." Peggy offered.

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore! After I married, it's all about John. And I thought marriage would give me freedom!" Angelica scoffed.

Eliza rubbed her sister's arm. "Don't stress, the baby doesn't need it. Tell her the other names."

"For a boy, Philip, Johnathan, Benjamin, and Catherine, Alice, Angelica, or Elisabeth for a girl."

"Elizabeth?" Peggy said.

"No, Elisabeth, it's almost the same, but it has a little difference." Angelica argued.

"If you're going in that direction, stay with Elizabeth, it sounds right." Eliza said.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Or you just want a namesake,"

Peggy, covered her mouth with a hand as she laughed.

"This darn corset!" Angelica shrieked. "I need this thing off! It is digging into my ribs! I cannot grow a baby stress free with this… this thing!"

"Eliza! You're helping me get this hellcage off me!"

"But Mama sai-"

"I don't give it horse crap what Mama said! If you want a healthy namesake, this thing is coming off!" Angelica stormed out of the room.

Eliza sipped her tea before reluctantly following her sister out.

Peggy sighed. No one would ever name their daughter after her, why would they? Why _should they?_ Because she's her sister? Yeah right.

She looked out the window, trying to decide what she could do. Why they _should_ name a girl after her.

As if it were a perfectly written, perfectly timed story, a band of redcoats marched up the hill, towards the house. This was it. Her chance to show them she's worth something. But...

Her brothers were out there.

She ran to the side door and saw them playing happily. "John! Philip! Rensselaer! -

* * *

**(Yes, according to the sketchy website of wiki, there were three John Bradstreet Schuylers, ((The first two didn't live long, the third lived to be thirty)) I kid you not, google "Philip Schuyler Children" and find the first wiki page. But… you don't understand, Courtlandt was one… idek at this point. And Rensselaer, that was their mother's maiden name… and they had fifteen kids, only eight lived past infancy)**

* * *

-Come in for a snack!" She calmly called.

To her luck, the boys came running.

Shutting the door, Peggy wasted no time. "There are redcoats and Indians coming, I need you all to find Mama and your sisters, take them up to the attic, I'll get Angie and Eliza."

The boys scrambled to the staircase and yelled for their Mama. "Hush now!" Peggy scholded.

"Angelica!" Peggy said quietly dashing to the library. "Angelica! You need to go up to the attic!"

Angelica and Eliza looked up. "Peggy? What is th-"

"NOW! Redcoats and Indians are coming! Upstairs! Both of you!"

Angelica and Eliza stood up and quickly walked to the staircase. Peggy heard the men try to break through one of the doors and bolted up to the attic.

She climbed in through the narrow entryway and shut the trap door behind her. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Margarita Schuyler, I demand to know why your brothers trapped me in here!" Cathrine cried.

"Shh! Redcoats and Indians are breaking inside, is everyone here?"

They scanned the room, Peggy thought everyone was there, until..

"Cathrine!" Eliza cried.

Their mother started hyperventilating, and they boys were ready to scramble downstairs. "Not so fast!" Cathrine called. "You boys are to stay here! I am going, I do not wish to seem like a coward for not welcoming guests!"

"Mama! No! I'll go!" Peggy cried.

"Nonsense, this is my home, I shall greet them as if nothing is wrong!" Cathrine said, crawling for the door, but Peggy was faster.

"Coward or not, you will stay here with the boys, keep quiet, don't let them know you are there!" Peggy said, climbing out, her tiny waist slipping through with ease.

When she reached the ground, she swiftly shut the door and dusted off her skirts.

"Who are you?" A man demanded.

Peggy spun around, face to face with a redcoat, aiming a pistol at her head. "Margarita Schuyler, and I demand to know why you have broken into my home!"

"Well, Margarita, I demand to see your father. Where's the man?" The Brit stated.

"He's-" _He's off in Saratoga, you and your gang have nothing stopping you from doing something to us. _Yeah, smart move. "He's gone to get help, I trust he'll be back shortly."

Her words had the desired effect, he looked mortified.

"Now, if you don't mind, I really must collect my sister," Peggy turned and walked to the girl's bedchamber. Inside her cradle, was sleeping Catherine. Careful not to wake her, she gently picked her up and took her to the kitchen.

"Would you boys like some tea?" She called through the house, dumping the pot from earlier and heating more water.

Two Indians walked up to her, one pointing a tomahawk to her chest.

"Not the first time I've been threatened today, I suggest you stop before my father returns, when he sees you threatening his daughter, he'd be sure to snap." She leaned in closer so her chest was less than an inch from the weapon. "And there will be no mercy."

He quickly pulled the weapon back, catching the fabric of her dress, giving it a small tear that was sure to grow. Peggy promptly turned and picked up her sister, who was now awake. "Help yourself to tea boys." She called over her shoulder.

Peggy took her sweet time walking back to the stairs . Taking a quick glance behind her, she saw an Indian throw a tomahawk, she pressed Cathrine's face to her chest, and stepped out of the way. It skimmed passed her head and caught a single strand of her hair.

Peggy looked from the tomahawk to the Indian. "Ha," she laughed, turning to calmly walk the rest of the way. The second threw his weapon, this time hitting her. The axe snagged the baby's blanket and settled itself into Peggy's corset.

Unbothered. Peggy pulled out the weapon without a struggle and dropped it. "Nice try gentlemen, I trust you will gather up the rest of your group and see yourselves out? Or do you need my assistance?"

The men hung their heads defeatedly and left the house. Peggy darted to a window and yelled loudly. "Look! Papa's back with a battalion! They're coming from the north!"

Men, from all around the house, scrambled to the southern exit and out the door. Peggy smiled and walked through every room, looking for any broken or stolen items, or even lingering men.

When she found nothing, she went to the attic and told her family they could come out.

Mrs. Schuyler was the first one down. "My goodness, Peggy! What took you so long?"

Peggy accepted a hug from her mother and gave her her namesake. "I made them tea, and they threw tomahawks at us," she said pointing to the tears in her dress.

Eliza gasped. "Peggy! Are you alright?"

"Quite actually. As far as I know, Catherine doesn't have a scratch." She said moving the blanket by the tear to examine her toes.

"Good job Peggster, you really are brave." Angelica said hugging her sister.

"All if you, go wash up for supper, I will send a message to your cousins and have one of them stay with us, we should have the precaution of a man in the house." Cathrine sighed, walking to her bedchamber.

* * *

**Supposedly it's a true story, and supposedly, you can still see the mark in the banister from where the tomahawk hit. The one that hit Peggy, I took artistic liberty, I have no idea if that would have actually hurt her or not, I guess it depends on what the corset is made out of. **

**Alright, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! It will make my day!**

**Love you all!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


End file.
